Abstract Pediatric Hospital Medicine (PHM) is a rapidly growing specialty of pediatrics with a focus on providing acute care to children requiring hospitalization, including a growing population of children with complex and/or chronic medical conditions or technology dependence. Pediatric hospitalists are uniquely positioned to lead changes in inpatient health care delivery because their clinical practice spans multiple domains within the hospital. However, this young field, like many before it, faces the challenges of developing academic scholars to help drive innovation and examine the impact of these innovations on health systems and the patient populations that use them. The American Board of Pediatrics (ABP) and the Accreditation Council for Graduate Medical Education (ACGME) recently recognized PHM as the newest pediatric subspecialty. The leadership of PHM, included fellowship directors and senior leaders in the field, have identified research training as a major area of focus as we plan the curriculum for our fellows and prepare for ACGME certification. As a 2-year fellowship, there is less opportunity for research training than traditional 3-year fellowships, and many PHM fellowships will be at institutions without a strong research program to provide training. In order to address these concerns, the PHM Fellowship Directors are partnering with the Pediatric Research in Inpatient Settings (PRIS) Network to identify optimal ways to provide research training to our fellows. This 2-day conference will focus on developing the training, infrastructure and career development needed for fellows in PHM to become researchers in clinical epidemiology, health services research (HSR), and implementation science, core areas of hospital-based research. The specific aims for the conference are (1) determine required research skills that all fellows in PHM will obtain during 2-year fellowship, (2) create a training plan (curriculum, mentorship and resources) to deliver additional research training to fellows who wish to pursue research careers with goal of becoming physician scientists, (3) develop and disseminate a framework to assess fellow competency in research skills, and (4) develop a portfolio of training options and resources that will allow individual institutions to enhance local research infrastructure.